russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13′s new weekend shows starting this September revealed!
September 5, 2013 The Kapinoy Network is set to relaunch a bunch of new shows that will surely change our weekend TV viewing. 'Here’s their schedule for Saturday:' *7 to 7:45 p.m. – Maya Loves Sir Chief – Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa and Richard Yap as Sir Chief are top-billed in the family sitcom. *7:45 to 8:45 p.m. – The teen romantic drama anthology Dear Heart hosted by Viva Teen Sweetheart Nadine Lustre as the host and narrator. Featuring original love stories sent through letter senders are dramatized for the small screen that people wrote in love letters they sent in by mail, the letter-senders.. *8:45 to 9:45 p.m. – Janine Tugonon, who herself is now an established superstar hopes to host the reality show for its own stable of talents called Superstar Circle with the judges are Kapinoy Talent Center head Jeffrey Jeturian, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap and Annabelle Rama in a screening showbiz hopefuls aged 13 to 18, on the lookout for potential teen idols who have the total package of good looks, exceptional talent and charm, and the all-important star, idols and superstars quality. Featuring 13 contestants called Superstar Idol will have to undergo talent training, physical enhancement and different challenges to test their talent skills. The remaining Superstar Idol after weekly eliminations will be declared as the Grand Superstar. He or she takes home a cash in grand prize of P1,000,000 million pesos and the talent development management contract with Kapinoy Talent Center. The Circle Supestar of 13 are Diego Loyzaga, Carl Manolet Monroyo, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy de Leon, Eric Eleazar Yuson and Jeshuron Nuestro and the 7 girls are Episol Legaspi, Allysandra Chua, Liza Soberano, Elisse Joson, Michelle Vito, Maureen Wenceslao and Kimberly Buenaventura. *9:45 to 10:30 p.m. – Whattaboys – under the direction of John D-Lazatin puts together in one sitcom today's top stars are AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Aki Torio for the boys with Ingrid dela Paz. *10:15 to 11:15 p.m. – T.O.D.A.S. – Headed by Joey de Leon with Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Yam Concepcion, Sam YG, Maui Taylor, Carlos Agassi and Katya Santos are the gag show as the comeback of IBC-13's comedy fare. 'Starting Sunday, this will be their new programming:' *7 to 8 p.m. – A certified singing champion Anja Aguilar hosting Born to be a Superstar, the singing-reality talent search contest show on Philippine TV. A judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 12 to 23 years old and above are quallified to join the contest of contestants to perform Veejay Aragon, Anna Baluyot, Shanne Velasco, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo, Leon Matawaran, Tony dela Paz, Muriel Lomadilla, Pauling Agupitan, Kristofer Dangculos, Melvin Rimas, Vanessa Rangadhol, John Michael Narag and Jet Barrun where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a production number on primetime TV becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semifinals and P1 million pesos for the grand finals with the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. *8 to 9 p.m. – Drew Arellano hosting the hit game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire, improved with new exciting twists and lifelines help contestants in their quest to become new millionaires every Saturday featuring a celebrity player of Kapinoy stars. *10 p.m. to 12 midnight – For the first time on Philippine TV in the home-popped popcorn as Sunday Sinemaks, the Pinoy action movies featuring homegrown action blockbusters of FPJ, Robin Padilla, Rudy Fernandez, Bong Revilla, Eddie Garcia, Raymart Santiago, Cesar Montano, Vice Ganda, Ronnie Ricketts and many others. 'Panalo Weekend' Turn your weekends into an superstar party! Surely the sports on the basketball fans with our favorite PBA players and MMM fans for ONE FC, prizes on the million-peso games of millionaire, the talent reality stars, more laughter on the gag show! A romantic love story, a funny and family sitcom and singing on the superstar tans anywhere in the country or around the world! You can do all these and more with the new weekend shows of IBC-13, as Panalo Weekend!